


The Beast and The Kitten

by KhunDila92



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhunDila92/pseuds/KhunDila92
Summary: This is my first story ever and it is just a short/long smut scene..it will be a two shot smut scene.. 18++ triggred warning..it contain vulgar words and no censored..happy reading 🤟❤️
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Trigered Warning this is a smut. It contain vulgar and uncensored words. 18++ and read at your own risk. Thank you for reading ❤️❤️

Location: Mew's home office

Gulf knocks on the door eagerly waiting for it to be opened but there is no respond, so he knocked again but there was still no respond on the other side suddenly he heard Mew screaming, cursing word after word. Gulf was scared because he never heard Mew curse before. It was new to him but he needs to know what is going on inside that makes Mew curse this much so he decided to open the door to see what is going on.

He peeks at the door and he can clearly see Mew's angry face for the first time. Yes, you heard it right it was FOR.THE.FIRST.TIME because Mew never show this side of him to Gulf. He doesn't want to show this side of him, that is the demon that he hides and he will never get mad at Gulf no matter what. In Mew's eyes, Gulf is his precious angel, his heaven on earth and his sacred place in this cruel world.

Gulf slowly and silently walk towards Mew who is still cursing to someone on his phone because he doesn't want Mew to notice his present. After the phone conversation ended, Mew is cursing and mumbling some words under his breath. He was so furious that he didn't even realized that Gulf is behind him until a pair of arms hugged him from the back.

He was startled because of the sudden hug, immediately starts relaxing his body when he realized it was his precious angel. "Daddy~~ are you okay?" Gulf asked Mew in his baby tone and tighten his hug on Mew. Mew take a deep breath before replying to Gulf, "I'm fine baby". Gulf replied, "Are you sure? I never heard you curse so much before. I'm scared". "I'm sorry for scaring you baby" said Mew with his soft and assuring tone while caressing his thumb on Gulf's hand "I'm sorry".

"It's okay, as long as you are not mad at me". Gulf then put his chin on Mew's shoulder and pecks on Mew's nape. "I will never be mad at you baby". Mew turns his head on the left, looking at Gulf over his shoulder.

*blink* *blink*

Did he just saw something that he never thought Gulf would wear not even in his wildest dream? Mew turns around and was shocked by Gulf's outfit. He was seriously shocked because Gulf decided to kill him with the outfit he is wearing right now.

(you guys are curious aren't you with what Gulf is wearing)

Mew can't stop staring at Gulf, he nearly had a heart attack. He gulped his saliva down his dry throat. He trails his eyes on each part of Gulf's body without blinking. His eyes are full with lust and desire. The angel in front of him just transforms himself to be the devil when he decides to wear ........

..... dun dun dun.........

(still curious aren't we ok ok enough of me teasing you)

A pair of black cat ears, half naked showing his nipples, abs and his lean body. Gulf is only wearing his black lace underwear.

(yes people u read it right BLACK.LACE.UNDERWEAR)

That compliments his butt in alluring manner. Mew never thought that this kitten of his can be this naughty. He always thought Gulf is so pure and innocent.

(well not so pure and innocent huh P'Mew)

With his innocent face, Gulf looks at Mew with his sweet smile while wrapping around his arms on Mew's neck. Mew put his hands right on Gulf's waist and said, "What are you wearing baby?" while raising his eyebrows with a question look. "Cat ears, meow~" Gulf casually saying that, showing his innocent face and put his hand like a cat's paws near his face, "Meow~~~". 

Hearing the meow and Gulf's acting makes Mew chokes on his saliva and he has to calm himself down. Especially down there so that he doesn't bend Gulf right then and there to devour him. Well he would love to but who can resist this sexy kitten that belongs to him. 

(apparently you can P'Mew, well I know you are being tortured but bend him already) 

Mew take a deep breath and said "I can see that baby" while trailing his finger from Gulf's neck to his chest and down to his abs. Mew trails his finger on every inch of Gulf's abs before putting his hand on Gulf's waist and pulls him closer. Their faces are inches away from each other. Mew is looking at Gulf with pure love and lust. 

Gulf becomes shy and his cheeks blushed after he saw the intensity of lust in Mew's eyes. He knew the look that Mew gave him, it's the 'LET ME WRECK YOUR ASS look'. Well Gulf doesn't mind it though he loves that look and he was aiming for it anyway when he decided to wear the lace underwear. 

Mew leans his face towards Gulf, nuzzles his nose on Gulf's cheek down to his neck. Mew is sniffing on Gulf's scent and that makes his head dizzy and cloudy with his desire to bend and smack that beautiful ass. Gulf close his eyes, feeling Mew's touch on his sensitive body. He let out a soft moan by the touch. His face and neck becomes bright red. Mew loves to tease Gulf so he can see the face Gulf is making. The I'm-shy-but-I-want-it face. 

Mew slides down his hand from Gulf's waist to his butt and he blinks when he felt something furry between Gulf's butt cheeks. Mew peek over Gulf's shoulder to see what is that furry thing and was surprised by the sight of it. It was a tail, a cat butt plug tail to be exact. It's black and furry and long. Mew gulped his saliva again and trying not to choke this time but who was he kidding. He is trying to fight the urge to bend Gulf right there and then. This kitten of his really wants to kill him. 

(yeah kill you with pleasure P'Mew and you like it don't deny it)

Gulf on the other hand smiles innocently at Mew. When he saw Mew's reaction, he knows that Mew likes it. That's why he's wearing it. He wanted to summon the beast actually, so he learned this thing out of curiosity and he really wanted to pleasure Mew. 

He loves Mew to the point of no return and he wanted to make Mew happy. "What is this baby? Why are you wearing it?" Mew asked as he playing with the tail and Gulf's butt. "It's a cat's tail, Daddy". Gulf leans towards Mew ears and whisper "And I have insert the end of the tail in my hole" he uses his sexy and seductive tone.

(yeah, he is trying to kill you P'Mew)

Mew again chokes on his breath hearing it but he managed to ask "How deep is it?" while looking straight at Gulf's eyes. "As deep as you wanted it to be Daddy" Gulf leans towards Mew's face and hovering on Mew's lips.

He can feel Gulf's breath, "Are you trying to kill me baby?" "I just want to give you pleasure daddy, don't you want it?" within seconds Mew lifts Gulf up, wrapping Gulf's legs on his waist and said "I'm going to punish you for being this naughty baby" "Please do daddy. Punish me till I can't see the sun". With that said Mew begins to kiss Gulf.

It was a rough kiss full of passion and desire. Gulf love it that way, rough and dirty but only Mew can do him this way. Mew moves from his office to the door that is connected to his bedroom while still kissing and carrying Gulf. 

After entering the bedroom, Gulf said "Ahhh... daddy can we do it on the couch first?" Mew replies "As you wish baby" and kiss Gulf even rougher and deeper this time. Gulf's moan under his breath, the kiss was amazing and he is addicted to Mew's kisses. He can't have enough of it, it's never enough.

As they were on the couch, Gulf is between Mew's legs, his hands are wrapped around his daddy's. Mew is squeezing and slapping that butt. "Ahh... yes daddy spank me. Spank your naughty baby!" Mew is loving the view, he can see Gulf clearly, he trails his fingers, those teasing lustful eyes, his red soft cheeks and those luscious red lips, he loves it all. Gulf takes Mew fingers towards his mouth and begin to suck on them. 

"Yeah baby, you love sucking my fingers, aren't you?" "I love it daddy... mmhhh". He begins to kiss his baby's neck, marking it. He goes down to Gulf's collar bone, towards his nipples. He began to lick the nipples and sucking on it.

Gulf moans on every lick and suck and said, "More daddy ahhhh bite them suck them daddy! Hmmm more" "Fuck baby you are so damn sexy". They begin to kiss again. Gulf push Mew gently to the head of the couch taking off Mew's button one by one, sucking on Mew's neck marking what is his.

(duhhh we know he is yours Gulf don't remind us) 

He trails down to Mew's firm and solid tits, the abs and begin to sit between Mew's legs. He started kissing and licking on the abs. With his eyes directly looking at Mew, he begins to open Mew's zipper with his teeth. He is cursing in his head repeatedly saying that Gulf would be the death of him.

Gulf then pulls down Mew's pants leaving Mew in his boxer. He was shocked to see the bulge forming that is underneath the boxer. He had seen it million times, but still he was amazed at the size of the dick. He loves the fact that it is all his. Gulf nuzzling, sniffing on top of that bulge, trailing it up and down. Mew is enjoying every single touch, every sight that was in front of him. 

He loves the expression on Gulf's face right now. The flustered red face, the desired in Gulf's eyes and that red lips which is as sweet as candy wrapping around his dick.

(are you guys okay so far?? hehe)

Mew reaching out his hand, caressing his baby's cheeks to his lips. The luscious lips are just too alluring in his mind. Gulf parted his lips looking directly at Mew while sucking on his thumb. "You are so sexy baby" Mew licking his lips while saying that. 

"Ahh...I want to suck your dick daddy. Please..." Mew smirked hearing Gulf's begging "Beg me more baby, say please again" "Please daddy... let me suck your big dick, please!" Gulf nuzzles on Mew's bulge while saying that. "Suck me baby, suck me dry. Don't leave anything behind" "With pleasure daddy" Gulf pulls down the boxer with his teeth while his eyes looking at Mew. That makes Mew even crazier, this kitten knows how to push his button.

(who can resist Gulf when he is being like that P'Mew? Is that even a question hahaha)

Gulf looking at that long thick dick that is in front of him with full desire and admiration. How he just loves that big dick that he wanted to suck it like a lollipop, or a banana, or an ice cream fill with chocolate fudge. He licks the tip of the dick and sucking on the head while looking at his daddy. "You like watching me sucking your dick daddy?"

"Ahh fuck baby!! You're so damn sexy. Suck and lick me more" "With pleasure daddy". Gulf said while smirking. He started to lick the dick from top to bottom, kissing it and licking it like a sweet, delicious and mouthwatering thing in the world. He begins to put the dick inside his mouth, bopping his head even faster. He then starts deep throating the dick. He has been trained to have no gag reflex and you know by who. 

(yes..I'm smirking while writing this he he)

"Fuck baby!!! That's good ahhh hmm suck me harder baby". "Hmm daddy your dick is delicious hmm, I can't get enough, feed me with your milk daddy... hmm ahhh" "Shit baby ahhh fuck!! Suck me more! Deeper ahh hmm" Mew really is enjoying the view, his kitten with cat's ears and cat's tail sucking his dick, fuck!! That is heaven and only he can see it, exclusively for his eyes.

(and our imagination hehe...shhhh don't say it out loud it's out secret hehe)

Mew stands up to let Gulf have a proper access to suck his dick. The sight of Gulf kneeling with his mouth open, drooling over his dick, 'fuck damn sexy'. He has been cursing over and over in his head.

Gulf starts to suck again, how can he not get addicted to this long thick dick. And not to mention the balls on that dick, firm and round fuck. Gulf jerk Mew's dick with his hand while sucking on those balls, "You like that daddy? Do you like it when I suck your balls?"

"Ahhh baby I love it baby ahhh, my dick is all yours baby hmm baby so hot fuck!!!" Mew reaching out his hand, grabbing his hair on top of his head and thrust his dick to mouth fuck Gulf. 

Gulf likes it rough, even though he looks so innocent but when it comes to sex, he loves it rough and dirty. Only Mew understands him. He likes it when Mew gets all dominant and in control like this, it's hot, so fucking hot.

Shit! It burns him that the fire in Mew's eyes and touches burns him, every inch of him and he doesn't care at all. He loves it. He loves Mew. Nobody but Mew can burn him like this. "Fuck baby!! I'm close ahhh fuck" "Cum for me daddy ahhh feed me with your milk" "Fuck I'm cumming fuck!!!"

"Ahh daddy your milk is tasty hmm" Gulf then swallowed every drop of it. He loves his daddy milk and he want more. "Can I have more daddy please~~?" 

(are you guys still alive? I hope you are tho hahaha don't die on me yet..its just the beginning haha)

Mew bend over with his hand reaching out to his baby, kissing him. The salty taste of his cum still lingers in Gulf mouth but that doesn't affect the sweet taste of Gulf's lips. "Let me take care of you now baby".

Mew lifts Gulf up, Gulf wrapping his legs around Mew's waist like a koala. He gently put down his baby on the bed and started kissing him slowly, cupping his face and putting their forehead together saying "I love you baby with all my heart" "I love you too daddy. No one but you." They smiled at each other.

Mew kiss Gulf again this time with passion, rougher. Gulf moans between the kisses and that makes Mew smirking because he loves the moans, it's like a beautiful melody in his ears.

Mew moves from Gulf's lips to his neck, licking and biting. Putting his mark on Gulf so that people know this kitten is his and he moves to Gulf's ear, whispering "You are mine kitty, I'll eat you until there is nothing left for anyone to have" While licking on that ears, Gulf said "Please daddy, eat me. Eat me until nothing is left aahh".

Mew kissing every inch of the neck and putting his mark especially on that particular place on Gulf's right ear. Where it can be seen by everyone. The hickey forming already becomes a purple mark rather than red bite mark because he always marks that spot. 

Mew moves down to Gulf's chest, licking, tugging and biting his nipples like there is no tomorrow. Gosh he just loves sucking on that pink nipple and he can't get enough of it. He wished he can suck it all day long. "Daddy, you love to suck on my nipples don't you daddy?" "Hmm I love them baby hmm" "Hmm...daddy ahhh suck them more daddy!"

"There daddy, ahh suck it there, more!". Mew proceeds to Gulf's abs, kissing and licking those sexy abs, his kitten may look slim but he got abs too that you can grill meat on top. Those fucking hot abs, he is lucky that only him can see it. Fuck this lace pants are so sexy and that tail fuck!! This kitten of his really wants to kill him. 

Mew pull down those pants while kissing Gulf roughly and he parted Gulf's leg where he can see that tail clearly "Damn baby you are so sexy, fuck!!" "Pull it out daddy. Please~~ ahh and fuck me!! You don't have to prepare me. My hole is ready for your dick daddy. Ahh just fuck me!! please~~" "As you wish baby" Mew replied while pulling the tail out.

Mew grabs the condom and the lube on the side table. He wears the condom and coated his dick with enough amount of the lube. He then coated Gulf's hole. "Are you ready baby?"

"Fuck me daddy ahh fuck me till I can see the moon". Mew inserted his dick slowly in Gulf's sacred hole, "Fuck baby!! Ahhh you're so tight even after wearing the butt plug hmm" "Ahhh no.. daddy ahh you are just ahh much bigger ahhh than the butt plug".

Mew smirked on hearing that remark. He put both of his hands on the side of Gulf head while Gulf putting his arm on Mew's neck. Mew started kissing Gulf while slowly moving his hips. Gulf wraps his legs on Mew's hips "Ahhh daddy! You're so big daddy. Fuck!! Ahhh hmmm hmm"

"Baby hmm you're so warm and tight ahhhh fuck baby!!!" "Ahh... daddy harder ahh more please! I want more daddy, please give me more" pleads Gulf.

(hehe are guys ok?? don't die yet okay? Hahaha)

Mew put Gulf's leg on his shoulder and penetrate his dick deeper and harder into Gulf's hole. "Ahh fuck daddy! More daddy, deeper. Ahhh hmm daddy!" "Aahh baby fuck!!" Mew kissing and biting Gulf's leg. 

"Ahhhh let me ride you daddy! Please ahhh hmm" "Yeah ride me baby ahhhh hmmm" Mew lifting Gulf up and lays down so that Gulf can be on top of him. "Fuck daddy! Ahhhh hmmm" Mew grabs Gulf's dick, stroking it but Gulf pushed Mew's hand aside and said "let me cum by just ahhh riding you daddy ahhhh fuck nghh!!". 

Mew is enjoying the view in front of him, the way Gulf is moving up and down on his dick with his sexy flustered red face and that sexy expression of his, the way Gulf moans and calling his name, fuck!!! so sexy.

"Daddy ahhh I'm cumming ahhhh nghhh ahhhh" Gulf cum on Mew's abs. He is trying to catch his breath when suddenly Mew push him down and started to move his hips again but this time deeper and harder. 

"Ahhh wait daddy" "Baby hmmm I can't hold it anymore" Gulf pulls Mew towards him, wrapping his legs and whisper to Mew's ear "Ahhh cum inside me daddy nghhhh. Fill my hole with your cum ahhh"

"Fuck baby you driving me crazy ahhhh fuck!!" "Give it to me daddy hmm fill my hole" "Ahhh I'm cumming baby hmm" Mew shoot his load in Gulf's hole. He looks at Gulf with his satisfied grin while Gulf is smiling back at him. Mew put his forehead on Gulf's and said "I love you baby" "I love you too daddy". 

Mew smiled hearing the reply and kiss Gulf gently and slowly. He tried to get up but Gulf still wrapped his legs around and said "I want more daddy. Please~~ give me more". With his seductive flustered face, looking at Mew in the eyes.

Gulf reaching out his hand to touch Mew's ear, "Weak point attack!". Mew blinks and something in him snap. If you hear carefully, you can hear it. Mew pinned his baby down and look at him with his burning desire. He was trying his best not to let out his inner beast but his kitten just won't let him, so let the real play begin....

\-------continue-----

Author's note

Thank you for reading this smut. I appriciate every comment that u guys gave. I hope u guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I not a writer and this is my first time writing. Thank you so much for reading this again 🤟❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Mew got up from the bed to get something from the bed side drawer. He pulled out a rope from the drawer with his devilish grin when he walked towards the bed and said "On your knees baby and put your hands in front of your head."

Mew said whilst licking his upper lips and smirking at Gulf. "Yes daddy" Gulf replied as he rolled over to get on his knees and put out his hand in front of his head like Mew instructed. Mew started to get closer to the bed and leaned against the bed so that he can tie Gulf hands together.

That black rope against Gulf's tan skin made him turn on, well Gulf's presence itself in general made him turn on but the black rope against Gulf's skin made the feeling more intense. If you get what I mean.

(Yes, P'Mew we do know)

He tied another rope in between Gulf hand and tied the other end of the rope at the headboard of the bed. Gulf can't stop licking his lips, this is what he has been waiting for the moment he entered Mew's office.

He loves it when Mew is in his beast mode, he is not a masochist or anything but the way that Mew was in charge with his stern tone of voice made him so damn hot and alpha-like. Damn, he is so turn on right now until the pre-cum on his dick is starting to leak. "Daddy please~~ just fuck me" Gulf begged Mew with sexy tone of voice.

His face was flustered until his cheeks was tinted with redness, his eyes was dreamy and his mind was hazy with the thought of Mew fucking him mercilessly until he can't walk or see the light anymore. "Patient baby boy, you will get your reward soon. Let me punish you first."

After finishing tying the rope, Mew stood up from the bed to get something from his secret closet. He took out a black silk blind fold and a lube not just any lube but a menthol lube that he has been keeping for this kind of occasion.

He goes back to the bed where a very impatient Gulf was waiting. Mew put the blind fold on Gulf's eyes and tilted Gulf's chin up so that he was almost eye level with Gulf as he whispers "Are you ready for your punishment baby boy?" while nearing his face until it was just inches away for Gulf's face and their lips are slightly touching.

"Yes daddy, punish me I've been a naughty boy" Gulf replied as he licked his lips which were constantly drying up and released an inaudible moan from his lips. Mew is cursing repeatedly in his head and kept saying 'Be patient Mew you will ravish him until there is no tomorrow and he will forget the sun exist'. 

(You devil P'Mew but please do punish your baby hahahaha *smirks*)

Mew sat in between Gulf's leg and he slaps Gulf's butt cheeks, not once, not twice but three times. The slapping sound and Gulf's moan echoes around the room.

That it's like a melody to Mew's ears and he is so damn excited to punish this kitten of his. "Do you like it when I spank you baby?" *spank* "Ahhh... Yes, daddy spank me harder" *spank* "Ahhhh I've been a naughty boy." 

Mew came closer to Gulf's ears and whispers "Yes you are baby and it's for me to punish you" "Ahh please punish me daddy, punish your naughty boy" Gulf begs while he licking his upper lip seductively.

Mew took the menthol lube and poured a generous amount of it on the palm of his left hand and he start to stroke Gulf's dick.

(Lets the fun begin shall we *wink*)

Gulf arched his back and his eyes was rolling upwards due to the amount of pleasure he was feeling behind that blind fold. He was moaning with pleasure from the sensation that he felt on his dick with the lube.

His moan became louder until it can't be heard anymore, it was that good. He is beyond seeing stars now he is seeing the whole universe until he forgot his own name. Mew on the other hand is loving what he is seeing from the pleasure that he is giving to Gulf and he is so turn on right now. If he didn't think that this is for torturing Gulf, he would have fucked his kitten right there and then, like there is no tomorrow. The moan, the flustered face and the way Gulf moans his name seductively all that make him wanna mess Gulf up more. 

"You are so sexy my kitten... fuck!!" Mew whispered near Gulf's ear with his husky and sexy voice. Gulf can only moan Mew's name as a reply.

Mew kissed Gulf's nape, tracing his lips on Gulf's back and kissed both of Gulf butt cheeks while his hand still stroking Gulf's dick. "Your hole looks delicious and sweet like strawberry kitten" Mew said while he is tracing his tongue outside of Gulf's hole.

Mew begin to eat Gulf's hole as he was hungry for it, he loves that ass so much because it was so sexy and that was what he said repeatedly in his mind. Gulf is going insane and he can't think straight, he can only moan.

That tongue licking deep in his hole and Mew's left hand playing with his nipple it's so good, no! It's beyond good it's heavenly. 

(Gulf can you remember your name by now? Hahahahaa)

"Da D-daddy c-can I cum ple-please?" Gulf stutter while asking permission from Mew. "No, the answer is no. Hold it a while longer kitten, that's your punishment" Mew replied. "But Daddy I can't ho-hold on much lon-longer ahh!" Gulf replied to Mew as he moans and shout Mew's name over and over again.

Mew didn't reply he continue giving Gulf pleasure as in messing with Gulf more. "Dad-daddy I'm about to c-cum, pl-please let me cum? Plea-please?" Gulf begged again as he was about to let out his cum. Mew suddenly stop everything what he was doing and stood up. While catching his breath, Gulf is confused "Daddy?" but no reply was given, "Daddy, where are you? Daddy?" and still no answer it was silent, too silent.

(Becoming curious, now aren't you?? What do you guys think Mew is doing? *evil grin*)

Suddenly Gulf felt something on his dick, it is a small egg vibrator and Mew wrapped it to Gulf dick with a black ribbon, one is attached near his balls and the other one is attached near the tip of his dick tip. It's not turned on yet but Gulf is already nervous because Mew never uses something like this before.

What makes Gulf more nervous is that the other two vibrators is taped on both side of his nipples, yes you read it right Mew is using a 4 egg vibrator.

"You want to cum kitten? Well then cum as much as you want" Mew whispers seductively at Gulf's ear and as Mew said that he turns on the vibrator. "Ahhh hmmmppp ahhhh Da-daddyyy ahhh" Gulf can only moan as he let his cum out but Mew didn't turn off the vibrator. Gulf is still in his orgasm state when Mew inserted his dick.

"Fuck baby!! Your hole is sucking my dick, so good baby ahhhh fuck!" Mew said as he fucked Gulf mercilessly, the only sound you would here from this room is Gulf's moaning and screaming Mew's name and the sound of skin slapping each other.

Mew pulls Gulf near his body and choke Gulf as he whispers "You make me crazy baby, fuck!! So good. Do you want more baby?" Gulf replied "Y-yes daddy, m-mo-more. Fuck me more p-pl-please ahh hmm ahhh fuck".

Mew flips Gulf over and he puts Gulf's leg on his shoulder so that he can penetrate his dick deeper "You are so beautiful right now baby ahhh so fucking beautiful hmmmpp" the only reply from Gulf's mouth is his moaning sound.

Gulf can't feel anything other than pleasure he actually can't even remember his name or the person who is fucking him. He only sees the universe right now, the star, the moon, heck even rainbow and unicorn are there.

Mew really did fuck his brains out as what Gulf wish is Mew's command. It's true what they say be careful for what you wish for but in Gulf's situation he didn't regret any of it, in fact he would wish for this over and over again. 

"Baby let's cum together ahhhh... I'm cumming baby" Mew said as he fastens his pace "Fuck! I'm cumming ahhhh deeper please mo-more yes ye-yes I'm cumming ahhh" Gulf reply as he came for the second time.

Mew cum inside of Gulf seconds later, he turns off the vibrator, removes all the vibrators from Gulf body and releases the ribbon that tie Gulf's hand. As he removes the blindfold, he realizes that Gulf fainted "Baby? Hey baby?" Gulf isn't waking up. Mew chuckles and he kiss Gulf's forehead, cheeks and lips.

He gets up from his bed and putting away the toys and everything back in his secret closet. He wears his robe and taking a basin full of warm water and towel so that he can clean Gulf. 

After finish cleaning Gulf, Mew take a quick shower then he lay beside Gulf, who is now sleeping soundly well more like still fainted but nothing to worry about it happens all the time well every time actually because Gulf likes rough sex and Mew can't control his desire when he is with Gulf.

Mew pulls Gulf closer to him, as he puts his forehead on Gulf forehead and said "I love you my kitten, you are my universe, my star, my moon and my whole world. Please be with me for the rest of my life, I can't imagine my life without you and my world would crumble down without you in it. I love you so much to the moon and back."

Mew kisses Gulf forehead and held Gulf tightly in his arm, like Gulf was going to disappear if he lets go. Mew fell asleep sometime later, they both slept soundly in each other's arm and it was a beautiful sight to see.

\- The next morning-

Gulf wakes up with the pain throbbing on his back and he can't feel his leg as he looked around the room but can't find Mew anywhere.

He tried to sit up from the bed even his butt hurts like hell, he leaned his back on the headboard of the bed and staring at nothing because his mind is blank. He really did lose his brain when Mew fucked him last night.

Mew comes in the room with a tray of breakfast and put it on top of the night stand next to the bed. Mew comes closer to the bed and as he stroking Gulf head, he said "Good morning baby, did you sleep well?" Gulf nodded and said "Did I faint again?" He looks at Mew with his innocent eyes and he pouted his lips.

It was so adorable in Mew's eyes; he can just eat Gulf again but he can't because he knows that Gulf must be tired and sore so he must control his desire right now.

"Baby do you want your morning milk?" Mew asks Gulf and Gulf just nodded. As Mew was reaching for the glass of milk, Gulf reaches Mew bulge and tries to unzip Mew's pants. Gulf has a different idea of milk in his mind, Mew was startled and comes to his sense when he feels Gulf tongue on his dick.

"Baby ahh I was talking about that glass of fresh milk, ahh baby hmmp fuck!" Mew said as he strokes Gulf's hair, "Why? You don't like this?" Gulf reply as he keeps licking Mew's dick from the tip to the bottom.

"No baby ahh that not what I mean fuck kitten you're so naughty" Mew said as he sees the beautiful sight of Gulf's flustered face and dreamy eyes. "Punish me again will you daddy? Please..." Gulf begs at Mew with his kitten eyes, the look that always win when he begs Mew for something.

Mew leans forward to Gulf and kisses him hungrily, "Your wish is my command kitten." Mew said between his kisses and his smile. He is so happy and lucky to have someone like Gulf that always know how to make him feel wanted and love and that's how their morning goes. 

-the end-


End file.
